Find Me, I'm Not Dead
by BobWhite
Summary: Don & the team are lured to Maine after an agent goes missing in search of Johnny the psychic. Full Summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more.


**Full Summary:**

Jhema Lambert went missing from LA and her job nearly three months ago. Now, Johnny Smith is getting visions that are starting to be seen by even his closest friends. What happens when the FBI shows up in Massachusetts looking for Mr. Smith after getting a message from Jhema saying to look him up? Will the FBI, Johnny and his friends be able to find Jhema before the man responsible for grabbing her gets away with killing her?

**Jhema Lambert:**

**LA County: FBI Headquarters:**

Don and the team were looking for one of there own. She had gone missing nearly three months ago and they still didn't have a single lead as to where she might be. They also didn't have any idea who to start looking at as a suspect. They were getting fed up with hitting dead ends where ever they went. They wanted to find her more than anything because of the fact that her fiancé had told them that she was pregnant when she went missing. She would be about four months pregnant now and there was no telling what the psycho that had her was doing to her.

They had Charlie and Amita working on a project to figure out if this guy was able to get Jhema out of the state or not. That's when it happened. As if a glitch in there computer software or something but it was there, as if someone was trying to communicate with them from beyond the grave or another plain of existence. They called Don and the team in and they replayed what had happened on the screen once more. It was clear that Jhema was trying to send them a message, but they didn't know how she was doing it. They figured that she had gotten ahold of a computer or maybe that she was safe and someone had given her the computer to get in contact with them.

When Amita went to backtrack the server she came up empty. No computer was sending them the message that they were getting. It was either a ghost or Jhema herself somehow projecting her spirit onto the computer screen. They watched as Jhema's face came onto the screen once again and finally heard her message as Amita turned the volume of the computer to 100% so that they could hear whatever she was trying to say.

The Message:

"If you can hear me or see me, I'm not dead. I need to be found. I'm not in California anymore and I am running out of time. He took me to Maine, ask for John Smith. He can help you find me. Please, hurry, I'm not dead. I thought I could trust him, he said he wanted to marry me, but he turned on me as soon as I told him that I was pregnant. Please, hurry, I don't think I can hold out much longer. We are in a secluded area; I think it's the cabin he inherited from his dead grandfather. He says the baby will be born here. He says we will disappear here. I don't want to disappear, I don't want to die, please hurry, there's not much time. Don't ask how I'm doing this, it's a long story, I explain later. Please, hurry, find me, I'm not dead! I'm not dead!"

**Maine:**

Mr. John Smith was in his house with Bruce, who just happened to be watching Sarah and Walt try and play a game of Scrabble with JJ. They had stayed at the house while the storm raged outside. They had come over for dinner and ended up staying once the storm kicked up. John was in the kitchen getting some hot chocolate for his guests when the vision hit. He doubled over, but made no noise as he watched the girl walk into his house, through the walls and look him straight in the face. She grabbed his hand and pulled him outside, towards the woods, towards her grave. She looked at him and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

He collapsed to the ground, still in his kitchen. The vision was over but somehow he felt that this time, it wasn't going away. His collapse had brought Bruce and Walt into the room. Bruce was by his side helping him up and asking if he was okay. He nodded, saying it was a vision but that he couldn't make out what it was about just yet. A scream from JJ and Sarah brought the trio into the living room where the girl from his vision stood, covered in mud, holding her belly and trying to scream for help. Bruce looked from the girl to Johnny and realized why he had collapsed. The girl was the one from the vision he had just had. But how could they all see her.

She was holding her belly as if she was pregnant, but she was also holding onto something else. Sarah inched closer to see what it was and gasped as the object fell out of the girls hand and landed on the floor. She bent down and read the inscription on the badge then stood back up. The girl disappeared before any of them knew what to say. The object disappeared with the girl as well.

"What did the object say Sarah?" _Walt__asked._

"It said Federal Bureau of Investigation. I think that girl is FBI. But why did we all see her?"

"She's the same girl from my vision. I think she led me to her grave in my vision though. It also looked like she was pregnant by the way she was holding her stomach."

"So that still doesn't answer the question as to why we can all see her as well." _Bruce__said._

"Sure it does," _JJ__started_, "she's not a vision, she's a ghost of sorts. If we can all see her that means that she is stuck between this world and the next, she's not really dead, so she's trying to get as many people to listen to her and find her. I read it in a book somewhere that certain people have the ability to project there spirit or minds to anyone, even if they are only asking for help."

"Smart kid you guys got there." _Bruce__said._

"I'll say."

The game night was over and the fight to find this girl began. As they moved white boards from the basement to the living room, all were thinking of why the girl had shown herself to everyone and not just Johnny. Even JJ was helping. He was bringing things up with Walt from the basement and helping set them up.


End file.
